unchartedfandomcom-20200223-history
Charlie Cutter
Charlie Cutter is a British fortune hunter and a new character introduced in Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception. Initially believed to be an antagonist, soon revealed to be otherwise. Cutter's voice actor is Graham McTavish. Background Not much is known about Cutter before Uncharted 3. He is an old friend of Nathan Drake and Victor Sullivan, as well as Chloe Frazer for a time. It is also implied that he has met Elena Fisher, but apparently not as an ally. She only seems to recognise the name and asks whether he is dead when Sully says he 'was' working with them. Besides that, little is known. Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception The Pelican Inn Cutter is first seen in the Pelican Inn, with Talbot and his men. He frisks Nathan Drake and Victor Sullivan before the exchange takes place. As the exchange goes wrong, he starts a fight with Nate and Sully. Talbot leaves the Inn. When the two escape through the back door of the bar and into an alley, they find Cutter and more of his men waiting. He beats Nate up and throws him into a pile of garbage, while his men do the same to Sully. Katherine Marlowe, Cutter's boss, then arrives in a car with Talbot. She exchanges words with Nate and Sully, and then takes Francis Drake's ring from Nate. When Nate attempts to take it back, Cutter shoots him in the chest, and then shoots Sully, apparently killing them. Marlowe, angry with Cutter's actions, ditches him in the alley. After Marlowe, Talbot, and their men left the alley, Cutter tells Nate and Sully that it is clear, revealing that he is an ally. The Secret Library The three of them make their way to the library where they eavesdrop on Marlowe and Talbot, trying to work the cipher disk with the forged ring, Nate stole from her. When Katherine notices it is a fake, she realizes that Cutter had betrayed them. The three then fight their way out of the library, meet up with Chloe Frazer, and make it back to the hideout. They figure out that Lawerence had traveled to Syria and France. While Nate and Sully go to France, he and Chloe go to Syria. Syria They meet up with Sully and Nate, unexpectly at gunpoint with each other, for fear from Nate and Sully that Talbot had followed them. As they find a secert passage through stone pillars, Cutter is drugged by Talbot, giving him his gun and his journal. He becomes uneasy and starts getting fidgety and sensitive. Cutter, being claustrophobic, starts to freak out and becomes defensive when Nate touches him while trying to fit through a tight space. As Nate tries to get him to go through the second one, he gets very angry and starts getting into a fist-fight with Nate. Cutter eventually gains the advantage over Nate and starts choking him to death. Sully and Chloe then come to try to get Cutter off of Nate but fail. Sully resorts to shooting Cutter to stop him, but Chloe steps in and gets through to Cutter, making him realize that he is killing Nate. Cutter stops and withdraws from the effect of the drug. As they make their way out of the museum, they are encountered by Talbot and his men at gunpoint. Talbot, still thinking that Cutter is drugged, commands him to point his gun at the Nate. Talbot orders Cutter to pull the trigger, Cutter, pretending to be drugged, shoots at Talbot, hitting him, but not killing him. Then Nate, Sully, and Chloe escape by jumping off a platform, but as Nate jumps off, it collapses, making it impossible for Cutter to get across. Marlowe and Talbot trap Cutter in the corner that he is, and then surround him with gasoline and ignite it. Cutter having only one way out, jumps off the ledge, breaking his leg from the fall. Nate, Sully, and Chloe assist him to a Tour Bus and escape from Katherine Marlowe's agents. With a broken leg, Chloe Frazer takes him home, concluding his role in the game. (as well as Chloe's role) ''Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception multiplayer Cutter is on the heroes side in multiplayer and is buyable at Level 35. (He was on the villains side prior to the game's release, cleverly keeping the game spoiler-free.) Charlie Cutter is also seen at the end of Chapter 3 - Monastery in Co-op Adventure flying the helicopter away from the Monastery. Personality Cutter looks like a common thug, but is very studious and loyal. He is very claustrophobic, which is revealed in certain parts during the game where you must squeeze through tight places. Before escaping the Citadel, Cutter shows signs of great care towards Nate, Sully and Chloe by wanting them to give him a gun saying he'll kill Katherine and Talbot alone while the others escaped. He then later tells Nate not to give up after Nate saved him, by saying he'd never forgive him. Possibly indicating he believes that Nate can find what he's after. Weapons Charlie's unique pistol is a Walther P5, a weapon which is not accessible to the player at any point in the game and does not have an in-game name. Appearances Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception *Chapter 1 - Another Round *Chapter 3 - Second-Story Work *Chapter 4 - Run to Ground *Chapter 5 - London Underground *Chapter 8 - The Citadel *Chapter 9 - The Middle Way Trivia * Cutter mentions how Chloe Frazer is the "best driver in the business", quoting Harry Flynn in the second game. * Cutter is also a name of a character in Jak X, another game from Naughty Dog.http://www.jakx-game.com/en_GB/ - Characters section * Cutter is the first 'good guy' that is voiced by Graham McTavish. The first antagonist he voiced was Zoran Lazarevic. * Cutter bares some resemblance to Zoran Lazarvic, with the reason that they have the same voice actor. * As stated in Nolan North's book "Uncharted: Drake's Journal," Amy Hennig had originally planned to have Charlie appear throughout the entire game, but had to write him out of the story due to Graham McTavish landing a role in Peter Jackson's "The Hobbit" (thus having to move to New Zealand for the role). This is the only reason why Charlie broke his leg in Syria. * Cutter is claustrophobic, as first noticed in Chapter 4. * Although he at first seems like a common thug he is quite well educated, as he can be seen correcting Sully on Shakespeare - Sully: "Lead on, Macduff" Charlie: "For gods sake" Sully: "What!?" Charlie: "Lay on, it's lay on, Macduff". * Cutter also shows signs of knowledge of the London Underground before seeing the station and knowing where they are. * Apparently, Cutter hates getting wet as seen in the later half of "The Middle Way." Nate's quip directed at him is also a reference to the infamous "kitty got wet" line: "Aww, what's the matter, kitty doesn't like getting wet?" * If his mentioning of John Dee being the original 007 is any indication, Charlie might be a James Bond fan. * Charlie has several noticeable facial scars: one through his left eyebrow, one on the left side of his chin, and one on his right bottom lip. * When Nate mentions T.E Lawrence before he became known as Lawrence of Arabia, Charlie responds by saying "Great Film". Refering to the 1962 film ''Lawrence of Arabia which depicts Lawrence's experiences in Arabia during the events of the first World War. * Charlie uses a pre-paid phone and believes that contract phones are a complete rip-off. * Before Chloe can try and talk Nate out of his adventure due to the danger of it all, mainly Cutter's broken leg, Cutter tells him to carry on as he'll never forgive him if he quits due to his injury. * Cutter also seems to be a proficient helicopter pilot, as he is seen at the end of the Monastery chapter of the Co-op campaign flying the escape helicopter. This is questionable however, as the co-op campaign may not be canon. * After Sully no longer trusts Charlie as they go through the caverns, Charlie remarks that if Sully "started to tell him about the rabbits he was done". This is a reference to John Steinbeck's Of Mice and Men, where one of the protagonists, George, is forced to euthanize his mentally disabled friend, Lennie. * The Tarot card tucked into Charlie's jacket (found by Chloe) after he breaks his leg is quite significant, although it was never elaborated upon. Tarot cards are a popular form of divination often associated with the occult. The card found upon Charlie was "The Tower," which can represent many things, but is typically viewed as a bad omen symbolic of chaos, disruption, and events beyond one's control. It can be assumed that Cutter was meant to die at Marlowe's hands, but the fact that he fell from a towering height (just like the image on the card) can also be seen as a literal interpretation of his preordained fate. Marlowe's previous statement "... as if it were in the cards all along" also alludes to the fact that Charlie's fate was already chosen for him. * Like many other skins in multiplayer, he is not wearing the same color clothes as he did in singleplayer. If you change his shirt color to the second one, it will be correct. * Even though he's claustrophobic, he doesn't hesitate going through the narrow space in Chapter 2 - London Underground, but the co-op campaign isn't canon, however. * In multiplayer, Cutter's default color is red, which was never shown in single player campaign. The only colors that he is shown with were dark red and light green (which is automatically used in adventure co-op mode when he is playable). * Chloe seems to care for him because at Chapter 9- The Middle Way, she said that she will take care of him. * It can be speculated that Cutter plays guitar (one can find a guitar in his apartment when Nate first stands and is talking about Sir Francis). The guitar appears to be an early 50s Gibson Les Paul, although this would be worth around £20000, quite out of place in an apartment as shabby as Charlie's. It is more likely a reissue. * It can also be assumed that Charlie participates in boxing as a hobby, as there is a gym bag along with boxing gloves, headgear, and a punching bag found in his apartment. * Cutter has incredible strength because he almost choked Nathan Drake to death and survived a broken leg after a high fall. Gallery Good_shot.png|Cutter shoots Nate Talbot has the journal.png|Charlie is drugged by Talbot Cutter and drake.png|Drake and Cutter Uncharted3_DrakesDeception.png|Charlie Cutter in multiplayer at Syria Cutter head.jpg|Cutter as he appears in the E3 Trailer Charlie Cutter.jpg CutterDD.jpg Drake and Sully aiming their guns at Cutter.png|Drake and Sully aiming there guns at Cutter U3 2.PNG charl.PNG Doughnut Cutter.jpg cutter in the e3 trailer.jpg References Category:Uncharted 3 Category:Uncharted 3 Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Uncharted 3 multiplayer Category:Uncharted 3 Multiplayer Skins Category:Nate's Allies